templatesfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
模块:UserLinks/shared
This module stores functions that are shared between Module:UserLinks -- and Module:UserLinks/extra. -- Load data and define often-used variables local cfg = mw.loadData('Module:UserLinks/config') local namespaces = mw.site.namespaces -- Lazily initialise modules that we may or may not need local mCategoryHandler -- Define namespaces for which links need to be escaped with the colon trick. -- See w:en:Help:Colon trick. local colonNamespaces = { 6 = true, -- File 14 = true, -- Category } local p = {} function p.maybeLoadModule(s) -- Attempts to load the module s. If it succeeds, returns the module; -- otherwise, returns false. local success, mdl = pcall(require, s) if success then return mdl else return false end end function p.raiseError(message, section, level) -- Raises an error using the Lua error function. The error message is -- designed to be caught with pcall and then passed to p.makeWikitextError. -- The section, if specified, is the section name on a help page that gives -- help to users about that particular error. if section then message = message .. '|' .. section end if not level or level 0 then level = 0 else level = level + 1 end error(message, level) end function p.makeWikitextError(encodedMessage, demo) local errorMessage, section = mw.ustring.match(encodedMessage, '^(.-)|(.*)$') errorMessage = errorMessage or encodedMessage -- If not a demo, get the error category link and pass it through -- Module:Category handler's blacklist. local category if not demo then category = string.format( '%s:%s', namespaces14.name, p.message('error-config-category') ) mCategoryHandler = p.maybeLoadModule('Module:Category handler') if mCategoryHandler then -- Categorise all namespaces, but not blacklisted pages. category = mCategoryHandler.main{all = category} end end category = category or '' -- Format the error message and the section link. local formattedError if section then formattedError = p.message( 'error-config-message-help', errorMessage, section ) else formattedError = p.message( 'error-config-message-nohelp', errorMessage ) end -- Return the error message and the category inside html error tags. return string.format( '%s%s', formattedError, category ) end local function formatPage(interwiki, namespace, page) -- Formats an interwiki, a namespace and a page into a wikilink-ready -- string. The interwiki and namespace are optional. If a namespace is -- specified, it should be a valid key to mw.site.namespaces. The page -- parameter is required. local ret = {} interwiki = interwiki or '' if interwiki ~= '' or colonNamespacesnamespace then ret+ 1 = ':' end ret+ 1 = interwiki if interwiki ~= '' then ret+ 1 = ':' end if namespace then local nsTable = namespacesnamespace if not nsTable then error('"' .. tostring(namespace) .. '" is not a valid namespace key', 2) end ret+ 1 = nsTable.name if namespace ~= 0 then ret+ 1 = ':' end end ret+ 1 = page return table.concat(ret) end local function formatDisplay(s) -- Replaces spaces in a string with " " to make sure they don't wrap. -- Don't replace anything if we are substing, as we generally don't want -- to use " " in that case. if mw.isSubsting() then return s else return s:gsub(' ', ' ') end end function p.makeWikilink(interwiki, namespace, page, display) -- Creates a wikilink. The interwiki, namespace and display parameters are -- optional. If a namespace parameter is specified it must be a valid key -- to mw.site.namespaces. local formattedPage = formatPage(interwiki, namespace, page) if display then display = formatDisplay(display) return string.format('%s', formattedPage, display) else return string.format('%s', formattedPage) end end local function formatUrlLink(url, display) -- Formats a URL link with an optional display parameter. if display then display = formatDisplay(display) return string.format('%s', url, display) else return string.format('%s', url) end end function p.makeUrlLink(s, display) -- Makes a URL link with an optional display parameter. The first input -- may be any valid input to mw.uri.new. local url = mw.uri.new(s) url = tostring(url) return formatUrlLink(url, display) end function p.makeFullUrlLink(interwiki, namespace, page, query, display) -- Makes a link to the full URL of a page. The interwiki, namespace, query -- and display parameters are optional. If a namespace parameter is -- specified it must be a valid key to mw.site.namespaces. The query -- parameter can be a string or a table as specified in the mw.uri library. local formattedPage = formatPage(interwiki, namespace, page) local url = mw.uri.fullUrl(formattedPage, query) url = tostring(url) return formatUrlLink(url, display) end function p.message(key, ...) -- Returns the message with the given key from Module:UserLinks/config. -- Extra parameters are substituted in the message for keys $1, $2, $3, etc. local msg = cfgkey if not msg then p.raiseError( 'No message found with key "' .. tostring(key) .. '"', 'No message found', 2 ) end local noArgs = select('#', ...) if noArgs < 1 then return msg else local msg = mw.message.newRawMessage(msg, ...) return msg:plain() end end return p